Have a nice trip cya next fall!
by DanaAnderson
Summary: Scully decides to skip work and have some fun with Mulder. She plans an outing but will Mulder go too far? Or will this day turn out to be 'Perfect? revised by DanaAnderson written by Dana Katherine Mulder.
1. Default Chapter

_**Title: Have a nice trip cya next fall! **_

_**Disclaimer: DUH! 10 13 and Chris Carter blah blah woof woof! **_

_**Written by: Emily Shevlot and Hailee McElroy**_

Scully sat at her desk with nothing to do. She glanced over at Mulder to find him hunched over his work. _How can he possibly concentrate on such a beautiful day? Honestly I don't understand the man. _She got up from her desk and walked over to Mulder.

"Mulder can we _please _go somewhere! I_ have_ to get out of this place before I go insane!" He stared mockingly at her.

"Did the enigmatic Doctor Scully just whine?" He grinned.

"Yes…" She made a pouty face and blinked at him with her blue eyes.

"Scully that face isn't going to work on me. Nope. Not today. I have too much to- -" He was interrupted by Scully pushing all the contents on his desk to the floor.

"Now what did you say again?" He gaped at her in disbelieving shock. "Mulder shut you mouth and grab your coat we're ditching this place!" With that she grabbed Mulder by the arm and dragged him to the awaiting elevator.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later they were driving around in Mulder's car trying to figure out what to do. "Who made the rebel dragon in Scully raise it's two voracious heads and roar?" She glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Mulder!" She punched him in the arm

"Ow! Geez." He said sheepishly rubbing his arm. "So where do you wanna go m'lady?" He said in his best chauffer voice.

"I don't know…a movie or a restaurant or-" Her eyes widened in joy as she saw a skating rink. "Mulder. Mulder stop! Over there – the skating rink!"

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He couldn't believe she had talked him into this. How could he let her? He hadn't skated for years! "Scully," he said as they walked up to the counter, "promise me one thing."

"What?" She said turning to him and smiling.

"Don't make fun of me. I haven't skated in an eternity!" She suppressed a giggle as best she could. He conjured the best hurt look." Hey! Lay off will ya? I didn't make fun of you when you couldn't bring a ball to a bat for your life!" He grinned.

"But that was my birthday present! You taught me and now I can! So stop your pouting you big baby!" She poked him in the side and he retaliated with a smack on the butt. She flashed a surprised look at him and decided she wouldn't let this ruin their 'Perfect Day'.

"What size for you sir?" asked the clerk at the counter.

"Size 11 please."

She gaped at him. "Geez you have big feet!"

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet?"

She rolled her eyes in disgust and turned to the counter again.

"Size 7."

"Well Scully I meant they have big hearts!" The man gave them their skates and Scully immediately walked off towards a table to put them on.

"Nice save," the clerk said.

"Uh yea thanks."

Mulder walked over towards Scully and sat down next to her. "What size are you skates they look really small!"

"Size 7. That's why they call me tiny."

"People call you tiny?" He wondered out loud.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

PLOP! Mulder fell straight on his butt. Scully laughed at the sight of him disheveled on the ice.

"Mulder you're supposed to skate on the ice not site on it!"

She glided over to him and helped him to his feet again. She grabbed on to his arm and attempted to help him stay up.

"Maybe we should take a break, Mulder."

"Yea I think that would be a wonderful idea!" Mulder laughed out.

They skated over to the edge of the ice and went to the concession stand. Mulder, as usual, bought sunflower seeds and a coke while Scully bought water and an ice cream cone. They sat beside each other on a bench and watched the other people skate.

"Hey Scully that wouldn't happen to be a nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicle, would it?" He flashed a mischievous grin at her.

"Oh no! This is _my _ice cream! Back off!" She smirked.

He had an idea as he watched her bring the ice cream to her mouth and take a slow lick. As soon as she pulled it away he lunged for it and he swiped it out of her hands.

"Mulder! Hey!" she giggled.

He held it out and above him so she couldn't reach it

"Fine! Take my ice cream! I'll go get another."

She began to get up and he pulled he back down.

"Or better yet…we can share it." He licked it again an lured her towards it. "You know you want some!"

She couldn't resist the urge. He held it out to her and she swiped some vanilla away with her tongue. She leaned back so he could take a lick. Her spine pricked and gave her a cold shiver as he took his bite. They continued this until there was one bite left. She offered it to him but he refused and let her have the last lick. She finished it off and they were left sitting side by side. Gazing at each other. After a moment she reluctantly shook free of his gaze. "Scully, would you think of this as a…well…as maybe a date?"

**TBC in next chapter! R&R review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Chris Carter and 1013 Productions blah blah woof_**

**_Written by: Emily Shevlot and Hailee McElroy_

* * *

"Scully, would you think of this as well…maybe a date?**

The hope surfaced in his puppy dog eyes. Her face flustered and she melted inside. "I wish yes, but no for the sake of our friendship." Her head told her. "Oh god yes!" Her heart exclaimed! She tried to look collected and calm on the outside. Her eyes pleaded with him to take back the question.

"Well…uhm..I'm not quite sure. I kinda see it as my best friend and I hanging out. I mean not like that's all you're ever going to be to me…" She stopped before she made herself look any stupider. She tried with desperation to let him know without words the she loved him and wanted him to be more than just her best friend. But she knew inside they couldn't let it get between their 'partnership'.

"Oh well okay…just wondering, I mean and of course that's not how I always want…I mean will…see you."

Her eyes flickered in pain. They both knew he hit that spot deep down beneath all her layers where she kept her feelings. She felt like crying. She couldn't deal with it now. She doubled her defenses and put on her best masquerade.

"Yeah, yeah I…I know." She mentally slapped herself. Why didn't she just say yes or no. That's all that would've been said and they could get back to there date…no outing…whatever.

He looked to her in desperation but she turned away and rubbed at her coat in anxiety.

"I think we should go back out on the ice," She blurted out awkwardly.

He smiled and pushed away all the talk from before. "Well then I guess I need another lesson or two before I kill myself, " he laughed.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! Hey Scully! I think I got it!" He skated over to her and did a small twirl trying to impress her.

"Watch it Mulder! If you're not careful we might-" She had spoken too soon. They went crashing to the ground as her skate caught on his. She lay on top of him, their skates entangled in one another's. Accident of accident?

"Oh God. Uh - sorry Mulder. I-I didn't mean to honest." Her face flared red with embarrassment.

"No you're fine where you are."

Scully's eyes widened in a glare but inside her heart melted with joy.

"Oh wow…did I just say that out loud?" She glared at him once more as she stood up and straightened out her jacket.

"Well. I'd say I'm just about skated out, how about you Mulder?"

"Yea only if you are," he said standing up with a contempt look on his face. He knew she had enjoyed that fall and she knew he had enjoyed it just as well.

"Yes I'm definitely done. Let's go turn in our skate and get back to the office." She skated over to the benches and started untying her skates. They turned in their skates and were heading out the door when Mulder made a grim discovery.

"Uh Scully. You wouldn't happen to have your keys would 'ya?" She patted her jacket. She felt a small bulge but pretended to not notice.

"Nope…is there any particular reason as to why I would need them?" She walked over to him, eyebrow raised arms folded across her chest.

He fidgeted with his jacket zipper uncomfortably though he dared no take his eyes off her for fear she would strike him to the floor. He hated when she gave him that look. "I uh can't seem to find mine."

He made his best pathetic face and she couldn't help but giggle at him. "C'mon let's go back to my place and watch a movie or something," Mulder said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car. She had wanted to hold his hand like this for so long that she didn't mind as he pulled her along.

TBC…

R&R! plz!


End file.
